


Fated

by OfficialHermitsUnited



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Lesbian Relationship, Soul Bond, Soul Mate AU, attempted rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialHermitsUnited/pseuds/OfficialHermitsUnited
Summary: Genderbent Soul Mate AU OneshotSeverin Snape after many long years of waiting finds her Soul Mate... in a hole in the ground? After being suspected for crimes against the Dark Lord, Severin is thrown into a dungeon cell only to bump into a most unexpected person. Lesbianism ensues.Explicit rating for sex, mention of weed, and crude language.





	

“In you go, bitch,” Yaxley growled, manhandling Snape down into the hole in the stone floor of the Malfoy’s dungeon prison. The rough sloped tunnel down to the small chamber where another prisoner was already being held was damp, and the breathing holes in the grate he replaced over the opening afforded little light. Severin sat on the slope to gather her faculties.

The Dark Lord had been informed that she might be the spy amongst the ranks of Death Eaters, though not an inducted member herself. The Dark Lord had only ever favored Bella for her insanity, and Severin was far too collected for the Dark Lord’s purposes, though she was a key member of the Inner Circle for her knowledge of the Dark Arts and for her highly regarded reputation as a Potions Master. The fact that this information was not far off the truth hardly disturbed Severin, as the entire Inner Circle had always been mistrustful of her for a) being a woman and b) earning the Dark Lords favoritism. It was only a matter of time before they made their decision: kill her after torturing, or release her after torturing; but the torturing would come, as it always did when someone was breathing the wrong way.

Severin used the side of the tunnel to guide herself down into the small chamber with two hewn slabs for sleeping on either side. Even the Malfoy’s crudest dungeons had some sort of furniture, which in this case was almost a blessing.

The other person down in the murky darkness wasn’t breathing hard enough to be heard over Severin’s own heavily pounding blood, and they knocked into each other hard enough to knock Severin over onto the other person. Magic flared around them wildly, words and phrases of ancient origins flitting in and out of existence. Severin got an eyeful of the other woman’s features, wide eyes, full lips, and long dark hair to complement a pretty face. On top of all that, she was completely naked, and shivering even after their fall. When the magic dissipated, Severin rolled off the other woman carefully to avoid hurting anything exposed.

Soul Mates were incredibly rare to come by. Severin knew she was destined when she’d had her first physical at Hogwarts as a student. Poppy had explained that she was Fated to be with one other living person and that because of it she could never marry another or bare their children. The only way for her to find her Soul Mate was to bump in to them on accident, and after it had gotten around that ugly little Severin was a Fated Soul everyone else who was also Soul Fated avoided her like the plague. Nobody in Hogwarts wanted to bump into her with her large nose and poorly maintained hair only to find out they were forced to be with her for the rest of their days. Potter and her cronies often picked on Severin, saying if her Soul Mate did ever find out who they were Fated to, they’d commit suicide at first sight.

The woman on the floor next to Severin was breathing heavily.

“Are you unharmed?” Severin asked quietly.

“I’m alright. Surprised, is all,” she laughed.

“You’re welcome to my outer robes,” Severin suggested, noting the way the other woman’s voice shook in the chill of the underground chamber.

“I’ll take you up on that,” she replied. Her English was glaringly American, but not difficult to understand.

Severin sat up and stripped her thick black robes off, glad to have worn a shirt and trousers for dueling beneath. She helped the other woman get them on properly, making sure she was properly clothed before continuing with what was sure to be an awkward conversation.

“I’m Severin.”

“Dorina, pleased to meet you.”

“When did you know you were Fated?” Severin asked, trying to break the ice.

“I had dragon pox as a child, and the medi-wizard picked it up on his scan. You?” she asked. Her hand had caught Severin’s before she could retract it from helping with the robe, and was tracing over the bumps and callouses of her Potioneers hands.

“Nearly the same, an annual physical at Hogwarts.”

“Hogwarts? Must’ve been nice,” Severin’s Fated muttered, leaning up against the opposite wall of the small space. “I went to Ilvermony in the States. What do you do for a living?”

“Potions Master at Hogwarts, you?”

“Pop star, and budding rabbit breeding enthusiast.”

Severin went silent. “Pop star?”

“Yeah, you know that song that’s been on the Wizarding Wireless for the last month with the strings in the background and the alto with the steel lungs?”

“That’s you? Dorina Marsh and the Fang String Quartet?”

“Yeah, minus my crew, I was on a hybrid No-Maj inclusive tour in Europe when the war broke out again, and some Death Eaters came to one of my concerts for some sport. It was a massacre. They kidnapped me and tried to rape me, but my Soul’s Fate kept them from getting any farther than my clothes.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you, there is no way any Fated of mine could possibly be famous.”

Dorina laughed, no longer shivering from the cold. “I never imagined mine would be a teacher, or that I’d meet her in a hole in the ground.”

Severin was startled when Dorina switched walls of the cave and hugged her ‘round the neck in a fiercely tight grip.

“God I thought I’d never find you,” she whispered into Severin’s ear. It didn’t matter that both of them reeked of perspiration, or that they might both meet a sticky end soon enough. Severin had found her Fated, her Soul Mate, the only person on the whole fucking planet who was meant for her, and she’d damn well kiss her if she wanted.

Dorina threaded her fingers through Severin’s messy hair, her lips chapped and dry but heavenly all the same. Severin clutched her tight, bringing Dorina up into her lap to hold her tight, kissing her like taking her first breaths of air. Dorina’s captivity hadn’t taken much of a toll on her body as her curves and luster were mostly still intact. Dorina’s hands slid down Severin’s front, teasing her breasts through the thin cotton shirt with her fingers. Breath hitching, Severin slid her hand up Dorina’s thigh to find her wet and wanting, and happily obliged her insistently grinding hips. Dorina’s back arched in pleasure when Severin’s fingers found their purchase, and stifled her moans. Dorina made quick work of Severin’s trouser buttons and reciprocated, fingers teasing out silent responses in her lover in the dark. They rolled over to lay next to each other, shirts coming unbuttoned and robes being opened to expose whatever could be felt with hands and tongues, both sets of fingers working furiously to a mutually beneficial end. Severin’s nipples ached in pleasure with every swipe of Dorina’s eager tongue, and Severin let her know how good it felt with an especially cheeky twist of her fingers inside Dorina’s lovely cunt. They came panting at almost the same time, lying in the dark on the cool floor of the cell tunnel, hot and sweaty from the exertion.

“I’ve waited for ever to do that with you,” Severin admitted in a whisper, her hand coming to rest on Dorina’s side.

They slept for a time and redressed, sitting next to each other on the cold floor, quietly talking about their lives and what their bond would mean.

“Oi, Snape, you’re out,” Yaxley called from the shaft of blinding light that opened suddenly. Her wand rolled carelessly down the tunnel next to Dorina’s calf, and was palmed faster than Yaxley could register before a blinding hex erupted and sent him flying.

Severin led Dorina up to the top of the tunnel and out into the dank Malfoy dungeons. Pettigrew was waiting with her wand drawn, trembling as she always was when faced with Snape.

“You’re not authorized to release prisoners, Snape, the Dark Lord-“

“The Dark Lord knows not to interfere with a Soul Bond, Wormtail, even the likes of you should know that.” Severin felt Dorina start to shrink from her side, but held tight to her hand. “You will inform the Dark Lord that I will be taking my Fated to complete our bonding before I return to him.”

Pettigrew shrunk away from Severin’s wand as they passed, and made for the door before anyone else could get in the way.

Out past the gates of Malfoy Manor, Dorina’s face was covered in tears as she tried fruitlessly to yank her hand away from Severin.

“How could you?” she cried. “How could you be one of them?”

“Hold on tightly,” was Severin’s only response; they apparated directly to the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

“What are you doing?” Dorina demanded, still trying to get free.

“Making you presentable,” Severin replied, transfiguring her robes to look more like a dress and erasing the evidence of her captivity to protect Dorina’s modesty before the door opened.

Remy Lupin opened the door a crack, and seeing it was Snape, let the other woman in.

“Snape, you’re later than expected.”

“Well, we can’t all drop everything on a whim like you, Lupin,” she snarled, “It’s not like you could have been in the middle of anything important.”

Meanwhile, Dorina stood at the threshold of the old house looking very confused indeed as she processed what she was seeing. Alma Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the most easily recognizable people in the world was conversing with the head of the English Wizarding Auror department, who waved as none other than Saiph Black, a criminal at large after escaping Azkaban, passed by to ruffle the hair of highly photographed legend Holly Potter.

Dorina blinked as the realization hit her. Of course her Fated wasn’t a true Death Eater. She was a spy.

Dorina turned to Severin and hugged her around the neck.

“I’m sorry I yelled, I understand now,” she whispered. Severin, patted her on the back to get her to turn loose.

“I can explain more later, but for now I need to introduce you to my employer so that your presence can be accounted for.”

“It’s an interesting clause in the Fidelius charm,” Dumbledore began from their left. “Anyone Fated to a person knowing the location of a Fidelius charmed location is also treated as though they know its location. Dorina Marsh, if I’m not mistaken. I am Alma Dumbledore.”

Dorina nodded. “I’d like to help.”

“Of course, we can discuss this after your people are notified of your safety.”

She nodded. “What day of the week is it?”

“Friday,” Dumbledore replied.

“FRIDAY?” Dorina whirled quickly to Severin.

“We’ll talk, I have to go,” she said, kissing Severin rather feverishly before disappearing into the floo.

Severin stood confused and a little flustered at the public display of affection.

“Her tour is down in Barcelona tomorrow if you’re interested to know,” Dumbledore mentioned nonchalantly, “and congratulations.”

“You’re Fated to Dorina Marsh? You’d better not fuck this one up, Snape,” Lupin muttered, walking off to confer with Black on the matter.

Severin knew what her plan forward was then.

 

The stage opened to a sea of people in the huge concert hall. Dorina Marsh and the Fang String Quartet, affectionately referred to as Dorina and the Fangs by fans, were finishing up their final encore. Severin had to admit, her Fated did indeed have iron lungs as she held on tight to her last note for an inordinate amount of time before finishing it off. After being imprisoned for a week for defending muggles in her midst, Dorina was still going strong for her last European Tour concert, and she walked back off stage as the curtains closed to signal the end.

Severin stood in the back near her dressing room, having gotten in after obliviating a few unwitting stage workers. Dorina spotted her and waved off the questioning part-vampires who were the musically gifted “Fangs” that made up her band. Drawing Severin into her dressing room, there was hardly a breath between closing the door and their kiss, all consuming and raw in its passion.

“Hello,” Dorina grinned at Severin between kisses as she was lowered onto the couch.

“Hi,” Severin replied before latching on to Dorina’s neck hungrily.

“Fuck, missed you,” Dorina breathed heavily, and grabbed her wand to lock and ward the door from intruders. This time, they were able to get comfortably disrobed, and Dorina’s personal couch was far better than a dirty cell in captivity, and the two of them frotted fervently, desperate to touch again.

“Missed you more,” Severin growled before attacking her lover’s breasts with her tongue, getting payback for their last encounter. Dorina had her hand all over Severin’s body, her arse, her thighs, her sides, her hair, and it was almost too much to handle. They gasped in unison, a chorus of pleasure until they hit their peaks, dissolving into shaking messes of ecstasy.

In a boneless heap on the couch they rested, the link of the Soul Mate growing stronger at every point their bodies made contact.

“My groupies will be by soon for autographs,” Dorina told Severin, though no real move to get up was made as her fingers traced the contours of Severin’s back.

“How awful it must be for you,” Severin grumbled, sighing deeper into their embrace.

“No no, these are my best group of fans. I swap recipes with some of them.”

“Should I go?”

“No, not unless you want to, we usually smoke and play cards.”

“Sounds like my kind of evening.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting so if there are any errors/continuity issues feel free to let me know! All comments regardless of content are appreciated and if you're reading this at least leave me a kudos so I know you got to the end <3


End file.
